Bring Back Thuganomics
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: John Cena decides to bring back thuganomics with someone special. A Diva? Superstar? Vince makes a huge announcement that impacts the WWE forever. The thuganomics has changed everything and so far people like it. Please read and review...
1. The Return of Thuganomics

**Bring Back Thuganomics is my new WWE story. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review...**

* * *

"He is the Doctor of Thuganomics. Ladies and gentleman, John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Word life this is basic thuganomics" John Cena's entrance theme hit. He came out from backstage with his chains around his neck, word life rings, blue jersey, 1990 shorts and wrist bands. He shared an angry expression walking to the ring. John Cena didn't restart the thuganomics alone.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Cena said into the mic.

Fans were cheering left and right. He smiled and laughed.

"I'm not doing thuganomics alone. I got a partner with me. C'mon out Layla," John said thugly.

Layla came out wearing a hat, word life rings, and a female version of Cena's blue jersey. The fans cheered as they saw Layla enter the ring and stand by Cena's side.

"Yo! What's up Boston?" Layla shouted into the mic.

The crowd cheered and they were heard through the arena.

"Layla is helping John Cena bring back his thuganomics," Jerry commented.

"This sure is different, but we are reliving the old days," Michael commented.

John Cena walked around the ring thugly and Layla did the same.

"I've spent some time thinking about bringing back thuganomics. And I knew I couldn't do this alone. I asked Layla to be my doctress of thuganomics," John said into the microphone.

"And here I am," Layla said waving her hands.

"Were bringing back thuganomics," John and Layla said simultaneously.

For the first time ever Layla rapped inside the WWE ring. She was thrown a beat and it was to John Cena's "Basic Thuganomics". Fans were cheering left and right. This was something they have never witnessed before. And that was John and Layla making history once again inside those ropes. John and Layla were having a good time, the fans were having a blast too, but the party was cut short because the chairman, Vince McMahon, was entering the arena.

"John since were bringing back thuganomics I have decided..." Vince said walking up to the ring.

"Mr. chairman what is it that you have decided?" Layla questioned thugly.

"To bring back the Atittude Era!" Vince shouted into the microphone.

Fans were screaming left to right. John dropped to his knees and let out a cry of excitement. This truly meant a lot to John and now he can really do his thuganomics. Layla was happy to be apart of this dominant side of Cena and thuganomics. Vince laughed as he shared a bro hug with Cena and a hug with Layla. There were some changes that needed to be made now that the Attitude Era is back. For the kids there was "Saturday Morning Slam" and "Main Event". For the teens and adults "Monday Night Raw" and "Friday Night Smackdown". No one expected the Atittude Era to come back. Vince exited the arena. John put his arm around Layla. The WWE Universe saw something they would have never seen. Layla looked up at John and John looked down at Layla. The two had embraced in a kiss and didn't even notice it.

John's theme hit and they exited the ring. Boston didn't understand what they had just witnessed. In short time, John and Layla may make this a duo. John went to the catering area as Layla went to the Diva's lockeroom. Some Superstars clapped as John entered thugly. The Diva's gave Layla a few glances.

"John what was that?" Randy questioned.

"What was what?" John responded to Randy.

"That kiss you shared with Layla," Randy commented.

"Look, were not dating. It just happened. Layla and I are just good friends," John said then walked away from Randy.

The thuganomics and the Atittude Era was brought back. Layla and John were going to become more than what they had really seen of each other. There is no doubt that the rebirth of the Atittude Era will be brought down, at least the WWE Universe didn't think so. Not everything in the Atittude Era was back, but along the way the past will be reborn and new history would be made.


	2. Returns and More

**Bring Back Thuganomics now has a chap 2. This chapter will have an uexpected surprise so be ready. Thank you fans so much for reviews. Keep it up. Please read and review...**

* * *

John and Layla were getting closer as the Atittude Era was making its return. Speaking of returns, on Monday Night Raw Stone Cold returned. It goes a little something like this.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Stone Cold Steve Austin," Justin announced.

"Looks like Stone Cold has returned," Jerry said.

Stone Cold was handed a microphone.

"How you guys doing tonight!" Stone Cold shouted into the microphone.

The fans cheered.

"I can't hear you. Louder...," Stone Cold said into the microphone.

The fans cheered even louder. Stone Cold walked around the ring nodding his head. Then all of the lights shut off and then turned back on. Standing in the ring was DX. Fans were cheering left and right.

"We got two words forh ya," DX said and continued with," Suck it."

Stone Cold was not pleased with DX ruining his return. That's funny because DX was known for their silly antics and making other Superstars mad. Now the ratings were higher. The fans couldn't get enough of WWE and the Atittude Eras comeback.

* * *

**One Month Later...**

"Hey Layla," John said thugly.

"Yo what's up Cena," Layla said laughing.

There was something different about Layla when John looked at her. Layla was starting to fall for Cena and she liked it. Cena fixed his hat a little bit.

"John you have a little something on your mouth," Layla said pointing towards his lips.

"Where?" John questioned.

"Here, i'll get it," Layla said grabbing a napkin off the table.

She looked at John with a sincere smile. John smiled back and nodded. In that instant Layla had a choice. She could let John walk away or immediately kiss him. Layla leaned into John and kissed her and he kissed back. The camera man caught the intimate moment.

The camera man went to Stephanie McMahon and asked if this could be showed during RAW. Stephaine agreed and knew that the kiss Layla and John shared would boost the ratings. John and Layla knew no such thing about this clip that would be shot on RAW. Two hours later RAW was on the air and Layla was by John's side for his match against Daniel Bryan. The two men fought an epic match that lasted about ten minutes. Cena gained the victory over Daniel. His victory was cut short until he heard his voice. Layla and John turned their attention to the screen. John looked at Layla she wore a half smile on her face. He rose the microphone up to his mouth and words began to be said.

"Layla, did you know about this?" He said calmly.

"No," Layla replied as she shook her head.

"Then we were filmed secretly," John said walking around the ring.

"Yes," Layla replied.

Layla then looked at the ground and kicked her feet. John walked over to Layla and lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

"Layla, i'm a man and i'm not afraid to admit things, but I really liked that kiss," John said smiling.

The fans around the arena cheered for Cena and began cheering Layla's name as well.

"I did too. There's something I have to say John and i've been feeling this for a while," Layla said nervously.

"Go ahead," John said removing his hat.

"I really like you and I want to know how you feel," Layla said facing John then looked away.

"Layla.." John paused.

Layla began making her way out of the ring.

"H-hold on Layla," John said stuttering as he walked towards her.

John dropped the microphone and kissed Layla. He caught her by surprise. She expected him to not to do what he did. She enjoyed the kiss once more. Only this time it was golden. John picked up the microphone.

"I like you too Layla. Would you like to be my girl?" John questioned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Layla chanted into the microphone hugging John.

This was official John and Layla were a couple and not just any WWE couple. They were the thuganomics with Tha Trademarc. John and Layla's new relationship shocked the WWE Universe and some of the Superstars backstage.


End file.
